


Tired

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Tired

Nothing compared to the end of an op.

Some ended in sorrow, pain and regret. Those were the ones needing candles and wine.

Some ended in violence, bloodshed and death. They were the ops only rough sex would cure.

Some required brain power, logic and thought. These, often the most tiring of all.

To lay with a partner, to share the same thoughts, to feel the same hurts and smell the same stink. To fall in the shower almost too tired to reach for the soap. To dry off together whilst trying to smile. To fall on a bed that was too underused. To hold and be held in unique understanding, then sleep like the dead till the next call came through.

Nothing compared to the end of an op.


End file.
